My Love Kaizoku Gari
by Botak Alim10
Summary: Dunia yang diambang kepunahan, membuat pasangan muda ini melakukan sebuah permainan terlarang untuk mempertahankan rasnya-?-...


My Love Kaizoku Gari

Disclaimer: saya tidak mengakui bahwa One Piece milik saya, saya hanya meminjam beberapa charanya saja.

Kreator: Botak Alim10.

Pairing : Roronoa Zorro x Nico Robin.

Warning : OOC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), letak tanda baca yang sering salah, adult fic, lime, lemon, and Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**A/N :** **Saya masih seorang newbie yang baru belajar, jadi mohon bimibingan dari para senpai semua.**

Pada siang hari di Thounsand Sunny - Go seperti biasa kru Mugiwara melakukan pesta setelah berhasil menyelamatkan suatu pulau dari kehancuran besar. Saat semua asik berpesta seorang wanita cantik datang menghampiri Zorro.

"Kenapa Anda tidak ikut berpesta dengan yang lainnya tuan pendekar ?" kemudian Zorro pun menjawab "Aku sedang mengantuk, jika tidak ada keperluan silahkan kau! pergi aku mau tidur lagi." Robin pun pergi meninggalkan pendekar pedang itu yang sedang tertidur.

Setelah kembali berpesta datang sanji membawa makanan dan juga kopi "Robin-chan in kopi kesukaanmu aku membauatnya dengan penuh cinta" dengan mata berbentuk hati, serta tubuh yang dikelilingi oleh bunga fatamorgana ala sang tuan koki, ia berujar demikian.

"Arigatou tuan koki." Robin menjawab dengan senyum misteriusnya, bahh~~mujarab bener, sang koki dari kru yang akan menjadi sahabat dari calon dari raja bajak laut ini seperti terbang ke angkasa, melewati tingginya kapal ciptaan dari Franky sang _cyborg_.

Pada malam hari Zorro bertugas untuk menjaga Thounsand Sunny - Go mungkin karena dia sudah tidur dengan pulas pada saat pesta tadi siang. Pada saat menjaga Thounsand Sunny ia menyadari ada gerak gerik yang mencurigakan di kapal mereka, dengan sigap pendekar pedang tersebut menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Tenanglah tuan pendekar ini aku!."

"Sedang apa kau disini , apakah kau tidak tidur ?" Tanya Zorro.

"Belum… aku masih ingin membaca beberapa buah buku sejarah abad kekosongan." Jawab wanita itu dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Aku akan kedapur untuk membuat kopi." Kata wanita itu. Ia membuat kopi sendiri karena koki kapal mereka telah tertidur dan ia tidak mau mengganggu tidur si koki mesum tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu muncul membawa dua cangkar kopi.

"Tuan pendekar ini ku bawakan anda kopi supaya anda tidak mengantuk saat menjaga kapal." Kata wanita tersebut ,lalu Zorro pun menjawab "Baka…. Tidak ada minuman di dunia ini yang aku sukai selain sake." Dengan nada sedikit kesal, ia berujar demikian disertai mata yang sedikit mendelik kepada pemakan buah hana-hana ini.

"Ayolah tuan pendekar minum saja kopi ini, kubuat special untukmu." Memaksa Zorro untuk meminum kopi buatannya. Tetapi Zorro bersikeras untuk teguh pada pendiriannya.

Wanita itu mengalah "Baiklah akan kuambilkan anda sake." Kemudian gadis yang menjadi warga terkahir dari Pulau Ohara ini mulai berajak dari tempatnya.

Lalu Zorro mencegah "Woi Robin itu tida perlu aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

Setelah kembali dari dapur membawa sebotol sake dingin ia dikagetkan dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, serontak kedua pipinya merah merona dan pemilik tangan tersebut berkata

"Ada apa dengan Anda tuan pendekar, kenapa anda begitu gugup ?." Zorro hanya terdiam dan wanita yang diketahui bernama robin tersebut kembali berkata "Apakah anda tidak suka dipeluk seperti ini tuan." Robin sedikit tersenyum menggoda Zorro.

"Woi Robin Apa yang kau lakukan, jangan kau berbuat yang macam – macam."

"Aku tidakkan berbuat yang macam – macam, aku hanya ingin menggoda anda tuan." Robin kembali tersenyum dengan senyuman misterius sebagai ciri khasnya.

"Tuan pendekar, aku menyukai anda pada saat kita bertemu. Anda masih ingat saat anda tidak percaya padaku karena aku wakil dari organisasi kriminal."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku padahal aku adalah satu satunya kru yang tidak mempercayaimu."

"Aku lebih menyukai orang yang waspada seperti anda dari pada orang yang ceroboh seperti kru lainnya. Dan anda juga menyukaiku kan."

"Apa buktinya aku menyukaimu."

"Pada saat di Skypie. Aku disambar petir Enel dan anda sangat marah bukan."

"Ugh….sial aku kehabisan kata kata."

Pada saat itu muncullah seekor monster laut yang menyerang Thounsand Sunny, tetapi dengan sigap Zorro menghenuskan pedangnya lalu memotong monster laut tersebut.

"Monster seperti ini membuat ku muak saja." Gumamnya.

Tiba –tiba terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong. "Tolong aku tenggelam." Dengan sigap Zorro menceburkan dirinya ke laut yang amat dingin.

"Woi Robin .. sial apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Kemudian ia mendapat ide untuk memberikan nafas buatan kepada Robin, menyatukan bibirnya kepada bibir yang berasa chery tersebut membuat sang pemilik bibir plum chery tersebut terbangun..

"Apa yang telah anda lakukan kepadaku tuan pendekar."

Zorro pun membalikkan badan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "aku hanya memberimu nafas buatan karena kau tak sadarkan diri karena tenggelam."

**LEMON ALERT**

Kemudian Robin memeluk dan mencium Zorro. Zorro pun kaget menyaksikan perlakuan Robin, ia berusaha menghindar tetapi mereka terjatuh. Saat ini Zorro tengah berada di atas tubuh Robin dan wajahnya memerah padam kemudian Robin kembali menciumnya lalu ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Zorro mulai menikmati ciuman dari arkeolog Pulau Ohara tersebut, rasanya begitu lembut dan…nikmat.

Zorro merasakan sensasi yang begitu menghangatkan lalu ia mulai menyusuri leher dan menyentuh dada Robin. Robin pun mendesah berkali kali. Zorro mulai membuka semua pakaiannya dihadapan Robin.

"Jadi anda ingin melakukan Itu. Baiklah aku akan melakukannya dengan anda tuan.." Pinta Robin.

Robin akhirnya ikut membuka pakaiannya dan memeluk Zorro. Mereka berbaring di atas lantai kapal Sunny Go dengan posisi Zorro berada di atas badan Robin. Zorro memegang buah dada Robin yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, dengan sedikit menekankan tangannya ke dada tersebut.

"Aaaaaah…" desahan keluar dari mulut mungil itu ketika Zorro menekan putting kanan miliknya.

"Anda sungguh mesum Mr. Bushido" matanya yang sedikit sayu menatap pemilik rambut hijau lumut ini dengan pandangan err…menggoda, pandangan yang membuat iman mata satu #hoi hoi, emangnya si Zorro ini dajjal apa?-authour pundung di pojokkan-.

"Kau yang memulainya prof" sedikit seringaian mesum terhias di bibirnya yang bukan _style'_nya.

"Kau yang memulai, dan juga kau yag harus mengakhirnya Prof" selanjutnya Zorro mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Robin, kemudian menggigit pelan leher jenjang Robin, sehingga membuat leher jenjangnya sedikit berdarah.

Satu tangan tumbuh di paha Zorro, kemudian tangan tersebut meremas pelan 'pedang-pusaka' milik pemuda hijau lumut ini.

"Aaaaaaaaah…" sedikit mendesah saat tangan-tangan mulai tumbuh di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian memegangi pedang pusaka calon pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia ini. Tangan-tangan tersebut mulai melakukan aktivitasya yaitu, meremas dan melakukan '_handjob' _pada 'pedang' yang berada di selangkangan si mata satu.

"Aaaaaaaaah~~" desahan keluar dari mulut Zorro, mencoba mengabaikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Nico Robin, tangan kanan pemuda hijau lumut ini mulai bergerak menyelusuri tubuh ramping wanita dari Pulau Ohara, hingga terhenti di pusat seorang gadis, daerah bawah milik Robin dari tadi telah basah karna aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Zorro di tubuh atasnya.

Dua jari tangan kanannya memasuki daerah kewanitaan milik Nico Robin dengan gerakan lembut dan tenang, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas-remas buah dada milik gadis yang berada di bawahnya, sembari menjilat dan menggigit pelan putting yang bewarna pink itu.

"Aahhhhhhhh~~aku keluar~~" desahan panjang dari Robin menandakan bahwa gadis ini telah mencapai puncaknya, mengeluarkan cairan cinta miliknya dari daerah kewanitaannya. Jari-jari tersebut dikeluarkan dari lubang kewanitaan Robin, kemudian Zorro menjilat cairan yang masih menempel di jari-jarinya.

"Sekarang giliranku Mr. Bushido!" sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis dari Pulau Ohara ini, namun mengerti setelah tangan-tangan muncul dilantai kemudian menggulingkannya, sehingga sekarang Zorro berada di bawah.

Robin membuat beberapa tangan untuk memanjakan tubuh atas Zorro, sedangkan tangan asli miliknya memegang 'pedang' Zorro yang tidak dapat dikatan kecil, hanya sepanjang 9 inchi dan lebar 4 inchi, lalu memasukan 'pedang' tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, lidah milik Robin menjilati batangan milik Zorro dengan sangat lembut dan menggoda. _Perh-cum _sedikit keluar dari lubang di kejantanannya, sebelum akhirnya meledak diiringi dengan erangan keras dari Zorro.

"Kau siap?" anggukan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh pendekar pedang dari kru Mugiwara ini. Mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan gadis di depannya ini, lalu memasukkannya perlahan agar tidak menyakiti sang gadis.

_**THRUSD**_

"Arggghhhhhh" jaritan keluar dari mulut sang gadis yang sekarang telah bertranformasi menjadi seorang wanita, darah segar mengalir dari daerah kewanitaannya, keperawanannya telah diserahkan pada lelaki didepannya, memejamkan mata berusaha mencari kenikmatan yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kau boleh bergerak sekarang!" lalu Zorro melakukan gerakan _'in-out' _di dalam kewanitaan Robin, desahan dan desahan keluar dari kedua mulut pasangan tersebut.

"Aaaaaah…. Rasanya begitu nikmat…." Desah Robin.

"Aaaaaah…..Sudah cukup tuan…." Dia kembali berkata.

"Aaaaaah…." Robin mendesah lagi. "Tuan pendekar…."

Saat Robin hendak maendesah lagi tiba – tiba mulutnya disumbat oleh bibir kasar Pendekar pedang tersebut. Jeritan pelan Robin yang kenikmatan menandakan kalau mereka telah mencapai puncaknya dan juga ia merasakan sesuatu cairan panas keluar didalamnya.

Tidak puas dengan satu ronde, kemudian Zorro mengubah gaya dengan Robin berada dipangkuannya sedangkan ia duduk di kursi yang telah ada. Kejantanannya berulang kali masuk kedalam kewanitaan Nico Robin, sembari tangan kekarnya meremas buah dada wanita di depannya ini, sedangkan mulutnya dan mulut Nico Robin menyatu kembali dan berpisah saat mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara segar, yang menghubungkan kedua mulut itu hanya benang-benang saliva hasil cumbuannya mereka tadi.

….

Zorro terbaring lemah disamping Robin dan ia menyadari kalau mereka melakukan hubungan seksual dan Robin yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Zorro yang pucat seketika pergi meninggalkan Robin yang masih terbaring lemah.

**LEMON OFF**

Pagi hari Thounsand Sunny.

"Luffy apa kau melihat Zorro." Tanya usop.

"Mungkin ia tertidur karena ia menjaga Sunny – Go tadi malam." Jawab Luffy.

Diwaktu yang sama Chopper sedang bertanya dengan Robin.

"Robin apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Chopper

"Tidak." Jawab Robin singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau pucat ?" Chopper kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur.?" Jawab Robin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Sejak kejadian itu Zorro malu untuk bertemu dengan Robin dan ia lebih sering menghindar ketika bertemu dengan Robin.

Setelah 4 bulan.

Pagi hari di Sunny – Go.

Robin muntah muntah padahal ia tidak sakit dan dokter Chopper yang memeriksa keadaannya tadinya berfikir kalau Robin muntah karena keracunan makanan, akhirnya mengetahui kalau Robin tengah hamil muda.

"Tidak mungkin Robin kau sedang hamil." Kata Chopper.

"Apa itu ulah sanji ?" Usop ikut – ikutan berbicara.

"Aka kau bilang, Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu pada Robin chan." Sanji membela dirinya.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya orang mesum di kapal ini hanya kau Sanji kun ?"

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya Nami-swan~~~."

"Woi Robin siapa yang menghamilimu ?" Sang kapten akhirnya bertanya dengan serius.

"Baiklah kapten jawabannya pria yang tertidur disana." Menunjuk Zorro yang tengah tertidur.

"Woi. Bangun Baka"

"Hah ?. Sudah Pagi ?"

Sanji berlari ingin menendang Zorro karena ia sudah sangat cemburu terhadap Zorro yang bisa menghamili seorang wanita sedangkan dia tidak bisa melakukannya padahal itu adalah impiannya.

"Kurang ajar kau Marimo…. Apa yang kaulakukan terhadap Robin-chan…"

"Apa masalahmu Koki Mesum…."

"Tak ku sangka kalau Zorro lebih mesum dari pada Sanji." Ucap Chopper.

"Benar ternyata Zorro supeeeerrrrrr hentaiiiiiii" pembuat kapal ini bergaya dengan gaya _Franky-style_

"Yohohohohoo….. Pendekar pedang itu ternyata juga mesum." Dengan memainkan biola kesayangnnya, menyanyikan lagu 'Binks no Sake'

"Chopper, Brook, Franky diamlah Aku ingin bertanya langsung pada Zorro." Nami ingin tahu permasalahanyang sebenarnya.

"Zorro kenapa kau menghamili Robin ?" Nami mulai serius.

"Woi Nami itu salah dia." Menunjuk gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi wanita yang matang itu.

"Apa maksud mu salah dia?" sedikit heran dengan perkataan calon dari pendekar pedang terhebat dunia, menurutnya Robin tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Dia merayu dan memaksaku melakukan itu."

"Bukankah anda yang melepas pakaian terlebih dahulu tuan pendekar? " Robin mulai berbicara.

"Pria bodoh sepertimu kenapa di sukai wanita pintar seperti Robin ya Zorro. Shishishi." Luffy nyengir.

"Luffy apa itu tidak jadi masalah." Tanya Nami.

"Tak apa kalau anak Zorro lahir kita akan punya kru baru." Jawab Luffy.

"Kau memang baik kapten." Kata Robin.

Beberapa jam kemudian kapal mereka berlabuh di sebuah pulau.

"Nami kita harus cari dokter yang ahli dibidang kehamilan." Pinta Chopper.

"Baiklah… Franky tolong jaga kapal ini, aku dan Sanji akan Shopping, Usop, Brook kalian pergi beli bahan masakan, Zorro temani Robin untuk pergi kedokter kandungan, Luffy, Chopper lakukan hal yang ingin kalian lakukan." ujar Nami panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin mememani Robin ke Dokter kandungan. Apa boleh Zorro." Chopper meminta pada Zorro.

"Ya tentu saja." jawab Zorro.

Ditengah perjalanan Chopper bertanya kepada Zorro. "Zorro kapan kalian menikah, anak kalian akan segera lahirkan." Belum sempat Zorro menjawab, terdengar jawaban dari Robin. "Secepat mungkin Dokter." Mendengar jawaban itu Chopper langsung menari gak karuan sembari membanggakan dirinya "meskipun kau bilang begitu itu tidak membuatku senang _bakayarou~~._"

Setelah pulang dari dokter kandungan Robin berkata pada Zorro "kapan pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan tuan pendekar." Zorro tak begitu menanggapi pembicaraan Robindan ia mengalihkan perhatian kepada seorang pendekar pedang berkumis aliran Nitory. Zorro mendekati pendekar pedang tersebut dan mengajaknya berduel, "Aku ignin menantangmu untuk berduel."

"Jangan lakukan Zorro. Dia adalah Eks komandan divisi lima bajak laut sirohige Kaken no Vista." Kata Robin, akan tetapi Zorro tidak mengiakan kata – kata Robin dan pergi mendekati Vista.

"Kau pasti Kaken no Vista. Mantan Komandan elit bajaklaut Sirohige."

"Ya… Dan kau Kaizoku Gari no Zorrokan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Apakah kau mau bertarung dengan ku untuk membuktikan siapa pendekar pedang yang lebih kuat."

"Umh… Baiklah." Jawab Vista sambil memegangi kumisnya.

Vista memulai dengan mengeluarkan kedua pedang bunganya dan langsung menyerang Zorro. Zorro dengan sigab menangkis serangan Vista. Zorro berbalik menyerang dengan ketiga pedangnya. "Santoryu Onigiri." Vista juga mengeluarkan jurusnya. "Rose Rondo." Zorro terlempar, bangunan yang ada disekitar arena pertarungan terbelah dan hancur oleh kekuatan haki mereka berdua."

Zorro kembali bangkit dan menyerang vista "Santoryu Hyakuhachi Pound Ho." Dan Vista menangkis dengan jurus yang sama "Rose Rondo." Kali ini giliran Vista yang terlempar.

Serangan seperti itu berlangsung berulang – ulang hingga keduanya terluka dan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya.

"jadi seperti ini kekuatan dari komandan divisi 5 Sirohige."

"Kau juga sangat hebat. Kru dari bajaklaut adiknya Ace memang sangat hebat. Tetapi pertarungan ini pemenangnya adalah aku."

"Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu."

"Baiklah ayo kita buktikan pada serangan terakhir ini."

Baik Zorro maupun Vista sama – sama menasang kuda – kuda dan siap menyerang.

"hiaaaaa….." Zorro dan Vista berteriak "Rasakan ini" Mereka sama – sama bersiap untuk menyerang, dan mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka.

" Kiki Kyuutoryu…." "Roooooooooose…."

"Asuraaaa…." "Rondooo…."

Mereka menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh dan jurus mereka beradu. Seluh bangunan yang ada diarena hancur oeh kekuatan hiki mereka.

Arena pertarungan tersebut ditutupi kabut tebal sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat Zorro maupun Vista. Kabut yang menutupi arena tersebut mulai menghilang sedah nanpak posisi Zorro yang terduduk dan Vista yang terbaring.

"Pertarungan ini aku yang menang."

"Kau memang hebat Kaizoku Gari."

"Aku tak akan melupakan pertarungankita ini."

Kemudian Zorro terkapar dengan luka serius dibagian perut dan dada.

Pertarungan berat itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kaizoku Gari no Zoro. Walaupun Zorro menang ia mendapat luka serius disekujur tubuhnya, ia sempat tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat. Robin begitu sedih melihat Zorro yang terluka dan menidurkan Zorro dipangkuannya, pertarungan tadi juga jadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Zorro.

"baka…Kalau kau mati anak kita akan lahir dalam keadaan yatim."

"Walaupun aku mati, aku akan bangga karena aku mati dalam pertarungan."

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan hal doboh seperti tadi."

"Woi.. Robin kenapa kau begitu mencemaskan aku haaa…"

"Karena kau akan menjadi suamiku."

Chopper yang dari tadi membisu kini mulai berkata. "Robin sangat mencemaskan mu Zorro, kau harus tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang takut kehilanganmu." Zorro memotong pembicaraan Chopper. "berisik….. Aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan dan tidak seorangpun yang boleh menghentikan keinginanku." Chopper dan Robin yang mendengar kata – kata Zorro hanya diam saja.

Setelah pertarungan besar tadi Robin dan Chopper pergi kekapal membawa Zorro yang terluka parah. "Chopper apa kau tidak keberatan membawa Zorro." Chopper menjawab "tidak apa – apa Robin, ini sudah menjadi tugasku." Robin tersenyum pada Copper dengan senyuman misteriusnya."

Sesampainya dikapal semua kru bertanya kepada Robin apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Zorro sehingga tubuhnya terluka parah. Robin menjawab pertanyaan kru yang lain dan mejelaskan panjang lebar tentang pertarungannya dengan Kaken no Vista eks komandan divisi 5 bajak laut sirohige. Semua kru terkejut mendengar penjelasan robin kenapa Zorro berani bertarung dengan mantan komandan elit Sirohige.

"Zorro terluka parah dan harus dirawat." Jelas Chopper.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahannya" Tanya Usop.

"Luka Zorro lebih penting dari pernikahannya." Chopper membela pasiennya.

"Benar kata Chopper luka Zorro harus disembuhkan dan oleh karena itu pernikahan Zorro dan Robin ditunda sampai Zorro sembuh total." Tegas Nami.

Kru Mugiwara menuruskan perjalanannya didunia baru kepulau selanjutnya sembari berharap Zorro cepat sembuh dan bisa menikah dengan Robin Dipulau yang sedang mereka tuju. Sementara itu Robin hanya duduk disamping ranjang Zorro yang sedang dirawat oleh Dokter Copper.

"Penyembuhan Zorro akan membutuhkan waktu lama, melihat luka yang dideritanya cukup serius." Penjelasan Chopper kepada Robin.

"Aku akan berdo`a Agar dia lekas sembuh." Jawab Robin.

Kemudian Brook datang menghampiri Robin dan Chopper yang sedang berbincang diruang rawat.

"Yohoho….. Robin jangan sedih begitu Zorro tidak akan mati karena dia sangatlah kuat."

"tetapi aku sangat kawatir dengan kondisinya." Robinpun membantah kata – kata yang telah diucapkan oleh Brook.

"Apakah kau tau kejadian yang terjadi di Thiller Bark dengan Bartolomeu Kuma."

"Ya." Jawab Robin. "Aku telah mendengar pembicaraan Sanji dan Risky bersaudara."

"Kau lihat Zorro sangatlah kuat dan sekang kau tidak perlu lagi kawatir akan kondisinya saat ini dan…" Brook menahan kata – katanya.

"Dan apa tuan Tengkorak." Robin bertanya penasaran.

"Dan bolehkah aku melihat celana dalammu."

Robin dan Chopper tertunduk lesuh mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Brook. "Anda tidak pernah berubah tuan Tengkorak."

5 hari setelah kejadian itu Zorro akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya walaupun belum sembuh total. Robin yang duduk di samping ranjangnya langsung memeluk dan menciumnya sambil menangis bahagia.

"Woi.. Robin apa yang kau lakukan."

"Aku sangat senang anda sudah sadarkan diri. Aku piker aku akan kehilangan anda untuk selamanya."

Saat Robin menangis lalu Zorro menyumbat bibir Seksi Robin dengan bibirnya. Robin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Pendekar Pedang tersebut. "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, mimpiku belum tercapai apa lagi aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku." Kata – kata Zorro menjelaskan kalau dia akan menikahi Robin.

"Jadi anda akan menikahiku.." robin bertanya.

"Benar… pendekar sejati akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia perbuat." Zorro meyakinkan Robin. "aku akan menikahimu dalam waktu singkat."

2 hari telah berlalu, kru mugiwara tiba disebuah pulau. Dipulau inilah Robin dan Zorro akan menikah dan mengucap janji suci pernikahan. "Akhirnya Robin dan Zorro menikah apakah ada Rusa betina berhidung biru diluarsana yang bisa kujadikan istri." Gumam Chopper. Sanji tertunduk lesuh saat pernikahan Robin dan Zorro berlangsung. "Kenapa si Marimo bodoh itu bisa menikahi Robin chan. Sedangkan pria sejati sepertiku belum menikah dunia ini memang tidak adil." Kemudian Nami memanggil Sanji. " Sanji kun .. Kau harus membuat Robin bahagia."

….

"Baiklah Nami Swaaaaaaaaan….. " jawab sanji semangat.

4 bulan kemudian Robin melahirkan bayi ditangan dokter Chopper perempuan yang diberi nama thena. Zorro tidak terlalu bahagia dengan kelahiran putri cantiknya, terbukti saat Robin melahirkan Zorro malah asik tidur di pinggir kapal dan kemudian Kaptennya menghampirinya.

"Woi Zorro.. Kamu harus bangun anakmu sudah lahir." Luffy membangunkan Zorro sambil memukul kepala Zorro.

"Woi luffy .. biarkan saja Robin mengurus anak itu. Oh iya apakah dia laki – laki."

"Tidak anakmu perempuan. Zorro siapa nama yang akan kamu beri kepada anakmu."

"Biarkan saja robin yang memberi dia nama."

"Aku juga ingin punya anak sepertimu Zorro."

"Dan kau akan menikah dengan siapa? Apakah itu Nami?" Zorro bertanya kepada kaptennya yang terlihat begitu serius dengan kata- katanya.

"Mana mungkin dengan dia yang ada aku akan dibunuh olehnya."

"Lalu dengan siapa."

"Mungkin dengan Hancock."

"Apakah kau serius dengan Shicibukai itu."

"Ya.. Aku sudah berjanji akan menikahinya setelah aku menjadi Raja Bajaklaut."

Saat mereka asik bercerita datanglah Robin menghampiri Zorro. "Tuan Pendekar anak kita telah lahir. Apakah kau tidak ingin melihatnya." Zorro berdiri dari tempat ia tertidur sembari berkata "Baiklah aku akan melihatnya, Robin apakah kau sudah memberi dia nama?" Robin menjawab "Namanya adalah Athena."

Zorro menggendung Athena dan berkata padanya. "Walaupun kau perempuan kau harus menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu didunia dan jadila kuat seperti dia." Tiba tiba robin datang menghampiri Zorro dan Athena lalu bertanya. "Siapa yang anda maksud dengan dia." Zorro menjawad pertanyaan istrinya " Temanku dimasa lalu, Pendekar Pedang perempuan yang tak bisa ku kalahkan yang bernama Kuina."

Saat mereka berbincang datang sanji menghampiri mereka dengan pandangan agak marah danbenci terhadap Zorro.

"Robin - Chan, Apa kau lapar aku akan membuatkan mu makanan dan juga untuk Athena cwan dan tidak ada makanan untukmu Marimo." Menatap Zorro dan irama bicaranya bebubah.

"Terima kasih tuan koki tetapi Athena tidak makan makanan yang anda masak, dia hanya memunum Asi."

"Robin chan kau boleh menyusui Athena didekatku itu tidak akan menggangguku."

"Memang tidak mengganggumu tetapi mengganngguku." Zorro tampaknya marah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku untuk menyusui anakku didepan orang mesum sepertimu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Zorro benar – benar marah.

"Apa masalahmu Marimo."

"Tentu saja masalahku karena Robin itu istriku."

Mereka mulai bertengkar ngak karuan untuk merebutkan hal yang spele. kru yang lain hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun terhadap dua orang tersebut.

"Ia masih seperti itu padahal ia telah menjadi seorang ayah." Gumam Robin.

**THE END**


End file.
